Bill's Cheating Heart
by iamamywaterhouse
Summary: It's the morning of Bill and Fleur's wedding, but a confession from the groom leads to the thing he truly wants: His little brother's best friend. Thank god she wants him too.


**Bill/Hermione**

_Bill has a cheating heart and Hermione does nothing to stop him._

_It is the morning of Bill's wedding, and every single one of his biological and surrogate siblings knows that it isn't what Bill wants. Set after DH, but the wedding was postponed until after the war. All events are the same._

-0-0-

"How you feeling, Bill?" Charlie cheerfully asked his older brother while giving him a clap on the back in the hope it may raise his spirits. "You're getting married to a shit-hot part Veela, if you're not going to look smug, at least go for happy"

Bill couldn't be happy though. He knew it wasn't what he wanted. At first, Fleur was all he thought about. His heart beat for her, but with the pressure of weddings, settling down and grandchildren he had lost his spark. Bill had a cheating heart, Charlie knew it. Bill and Fleur had been together for nearly two years and Bill's spark had been fading for the past six months. Three months ago Charlie had taken Bill out to get away from planning and his hysterical fiancé, and that's when it first happened. Charlie had attracted the attention of two busty and willing women with his tight fitting shirt, tight fitting jeans and shaggy red hair. Charlie had disappeared with the younger of the two women, which left Bill with the elder. His chivalry had the better of him, so he bought another round of drinks and continued the small talk until Charlie had long since gone.

"So, have you got anyone?" the girl asked. She was on the verge of drunk, as was Bill.

"I... I did" Bill didn't know why he said it. He was acting on impulse. The girl moved her hand under the table and suggestively squeezed the groin of his jeans, while whispering hotly in his ear.

"I want you to come in me Bill. I want you to fuck me until I don't know my own name" She released his crotch and pulled him by the wrist out of the bar and into a waiting taxi. They messily groped in the back of the taxi, and then clumsily fucked in a grubby flat on a dirty sofa once they had arrived. The night was unfulfilling and instantly regrettable. Bill left early before the woman woke up. He didn't even know her name.

Shaking his head at the thing he most regretted, Charlie brought Bill back to the here and now.

"Bill- BILL! You're getting married in two hours! What's on your mind, man?" Charlie was concerned now. He could see something was troubling his brother and he couldn't put his finger on what.

"That night three months ago" Bill whispered. He had bumped into Charlie exiting a nearby flat that morning after the night before three months ago. Bill smelt of sex and dirt, and Charlie knew what had happened immediately. "I don't regret anything as much as that night"

"Bill, it'll be ok. No one knows about it apart from me and you" were Charlie's reassuring words. The thing Bill was most paranoid about was Fleur finding out. He trusted Charlie more than any other person in his life. Despite Charlie's concern, Bill's conscious was weighing heavily on his shoulders. He needed more reassurance than just 'no one knows'. His youngest sibling, Ginny, was always harshly realistic in situations such as this and Bill thought that was exactly what he needed. He excused himself and went in search of her. He came to the third floor landing where his sister's bedroom door was located and softly knocked.

"Fred, if that's you I'm going to hex your bollocks off for turning my dress the shittest shade of brown!" Ginny shouted through the door.

"It's Bill"

Ginny opened the door and let him in. His sullen look was registered by Ginny and Hermione calmly excused herself from the room and joined Harry and Ron in the attic room.

"Bill, are you ok?" Ginny sat on her bed, next to where Bill slumped. "Having second thoughts?"

"I... I don't know, Gin. Have you ever had that feeling when you know you should do the right thing, but can't bring yourself to do it? I have that" Bill was wringing his hands and staring at the floor.

"Tell me about it Bill. Don't spare the details" Ginny commanded. She was close to Bill, and naturally was desperate to help.

"Three months ago I had an affair. Charlie and me went out and he ended up with some blonde tart, and I went home with her friend. It was the most regrettable night of my life. I don't even know her name" Bill hung his head in shame. "I don't have the spark with Fleur that I had a year ago. I don't want to do this. I... I think I like someone else"

"Bill. You're an idiot at times. If you weren't happy you should have done the right thing. Isn't that what you're always telling me?" Ginny responded calmly. "You can't sit and wallow in your own sadness and self pity. Go and tell Fleur, it's better telling her now, instead of when you're married and you can't physically leave her"

"But what about the wedding? You've all put so much money and effort into it, Gin" Bill protested. Ginny put a comforting hand on his and told him not to worry.

"It's only money, Bill. You do the right thing. It might seem tough now, but you'll be happier. I hate seeing you feeling like shit. It makes me feel like shit" Ginny nudged him and smiled in support. "Just out of interest, who is the other person?"

"Thanks Ginny" Bill turned and hugged her. Once he had deposited her back onto her bed he turned and walked to the door. "And she just left."

It took a minute for Ginny to work out what Bill had just confessed, but once she had, she raced to the door to catch Bill before he went downstairs to break his news to Fleur.

"Hey Bill" she called to him. He stopped on the top step and turned to Ginny.

"Don't tell anyone" He asked, she knew she wouldn't, but his paranoia was a trait Bill couldn't shake.

"She feels the same way. She'd curse me into next week if she knew I've told you." Ginny smiled and returned to her room and softly closed the door. Silently she would much rather Bill marries Hermione than Fleur.

Bill, with a half smile that he couldn't conceal continued down the stairs in search of Fleur. She had arrived early to the Burrow so she could dress with her sister and other bridesmaids. Bill found her in the kitchen fussing over her hair.

"Bill! What are you doing 'ere? Do you not know eet it bad luck to see ze bride before ze wedding?" Fleur exclaimed, trying to cover herself with a table cloth so Bill didn't see her dress.

"Fleur, I need to speak to you" Bill said solemnly, trying to keep his voice steady. His hands buried in his pockets to hide their shaking ways. "Outside?"

He led them out into the back garden of the Burrow, which was now adorned with flowers, song birds and streamers of gold and silver hanging in the trees.

"Bill, what is eet? Are you ok?" Fleur asked. Bill silently cursed as he realised how hard this would be.

"Fleur, I need to tell you something. I kept this from you as I didn't want to hurt you, but I don't want to humiliate and embarrass you any longer." Bill looked at the tree over Fleur's shoulder. Anything to not look in her eyes.

"Bill. I don't understand. What are you trying to say?"

"I can't marry you, Fleur. I tried to tell you months ago, but I couldn't. You looked too happy. I'm sure you'll make someone happy, but it can't be me. I really- "A sharp smack across the face halted Bill's speech. He brought his eyes up to look at Fleur who was shaking and grinding her teeth.

"How could you, Bill? I loved you, and you do zis to me? You're not a man anymore William Weasley" She spat at him. She stormed into the Burrow to take hold of her sister's hand and she Apperated straight out of the house, tears, hate and anger boiling within her like a cauldron.

The loud pop of Fleur's departure caused a collection of Weasley's to investigate the commotion.

"Bill, what's going on?" Mrs Weasley asked, sensing that news was not good.

"The wedding is off. She's gone" Bill addressed the doorstep and walked to the door, only to be stopped by his mother who grabbed his shirt and held him fast.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE WEDDING IS OFF? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WILLIAM WEASLEY?" she demanded. Even as the eldest Weasley child, he was terrified of his mother when she was angry.

"I couldn't do it" Was all Bill could say.

"Why?" His mother demanded. "What did you? Did you string her along all this time, just for you to say-"

"I SLEPT WITH SOMEONE ELSE. SOMEONE WHO'S NAME I DON'T KNOW" Bill shouted. "I COULDN'T GO INTO A MARRIAGE AS A LIAR AND A CHEAT" Harry, Ron and Hermione had come down from the attic room to see what was happening in the garden. The shock was on everyone's face, apart from Charlie and Ginny who both already knew. Mrs Weasley stared at her son in disbelief. She couldn't believe what he was saying.

"You've just lost the best thing that's ever happened to you. I hope you're happy with yourself" Mrs Weasley hissed. She turned back into the kitchen and into the comforting arms of her husband. She let out shuddering sobs once his arms were around her. Bill's siblings, although they didn't want him to marry Fleur, were all shocked at his admission of cheating. Charlie was the one that stayed behind as his rock. They talked in the garden before re-entering the house and swiftly made their way upstairs so avoid any awkward silences. They made it to the landing where Ginny's room is and Hermione came out and nearly bumped into Bill.

"Oh, Bill! Sorry... I'll just..." Hermione stammered and rushed up to the attic in search of Ron and Harry. Charlie looked at his brother and raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. The men made their way back to Charlie's room.

"I think someone likes you, Big brother" Charlie teased. Bill shot him a glare his mother would be proud of.

"Don't be so fucking stupid, Charlie, she's Ron's best friend" Bill sighed. The weight of Ginny's words were playing on his mind. "Do you think so?" Bill added.

"Mate, I think so. Have you noticed how she was out there? She couldn't even look you in the eye, which has got a pretty good bruise forming on it. Fleur must have got you good" Charlie replied, eyeing his blackened socket with interest. "Since you're in the mood for sharing now you've booted Fleur, go and ask her about it" Charlie had lit a cigarette and offered one to Bill.

"If Mum finds you with those, she'll remove your balls" Bill pointed out, avoiding the Hermione situation. Charlie saw straight through him.

"Stop avoiding the subject. You like her, I'm sure she likes you. Go and find her"

"But, I've only finished things with Fleur an hour ago... it's too quick" Bill was thinking of excuses, but Charlie was having none of it. He pushed his brother from his seat at the crooked desk and frog matched him to the door.

"Go. And. Find. Hermione" Charlie said with each step. Bill sighed dramatically and opened the door, and purposely closed it behind him so Charlie could enjoy his cigarette in peace. Bill didn't go to Hermione. He went to find Ginny, in the hope that she would know what the hell was running through his mind.

"Hey, Gin?" Bill tapped lightly on her bedroom door and a familiar, yet surprising sound greeted him.

"Bill?"

"Hermione?" Bill swore to himself. He'd just found the person he least wanted to be around. He couldn't run away. He was a grown man, not a timid first year. "If Ginny there?" Light footsteps reached the door and Bill saw the handle turn.

"You don't have to speak to me through a door, Bill" Hermione smiled up at him. Her sweet smile, Bill thought.

"Have you seen Ginny?" Bill shyly asked, once again with his eyes to the floor. He had fantasized about this young, brown haired girl while he was with Fleur and he couldn't bring himself to look her in the face.

"I- No, she went to look for your Mum about half an hour ago" Hermione let Bill into the room while she made her way back to her dressing table. With the wedding now off, she was unpinning her hair and wiping away the makeup she so hated wearing. She caught Bill's gaze in the mirror. "Oh Bill, your eye" Hermione turned around to look at him. His left eye now bruising black and blue, Hermione walked to him and lightly stroked his face. Bill twinged as her thumb passed over the edge of the bruising and his hand came up to meet hers, stopping her affectionate strokes.

"Bill, I-" Hermione barely made a sound as she uttered his name.

"Hermione, I can't. You're Ron's best friend..." Bill nuzzled his cheek into her hand one last time and he swiftly left the room. Hermione's hand still outstretched, still clutching the face that was no longer there. Hermione, who was already confused about her feelings for Ron was just made even more unsure now that Bill had come to her.

Over dinner, which was a sullen affair, Bill and Hermione shared stolen glances and didn't speak. There was a spark between them than neither would admit to having. Bill knew the signs as it was how he felt with Fleur two years ago. Hermione, on the other hand was unsure how to feel. She knew the logical thing was to marry Ron after the war and settle down, but Bill was upsetting the balance. Something had been shared between them hours before in Ginny's room, and she knew it was eating at them both. Not able to suffer the tense atmosphere around the table excused himself and headed upstairs. Charlie, who moved along to give himself more elbow room, leaned and whispered to Hermione. She didn't know that he knew Bill's true feelings.

"Go to Bill. He needs a friendly face". At this Hermione's spine stiffened and eyes widened. How did he know? She was sure Bill hadn't told anyone about what had happened before. Not ten minutes had passed and she excused herself with a bowl of pudding to read in her room. She spent nearly an hour alone, frustrated and agitated trying to read about ancient transfiguration techniques. She had reread the same paragraph at least seven times before slamming the book shut in protest. She had thoughts of Bill playing through her mind like an endless show reel. Did he really like her? Did he act like that out of pity? Was he thinking of Fleur? These were the questions that Hermione couldn't live with. She needed to know the answers.

Before she could act on impulse, a soft knock was heard from her door and a long haired wizard entered the room before she could see who it was for herself. They stood, staring into each other's eyes for what seemed like an age before they acted. Bill took one step to Hermione, and Hermione took one step towards Bill and their lips locked in hungry, ravenous kisses. The burning desire in their eyes was the trigger for their actions. Bill's hands ran through Hermione's hair and she linked hers around his back, not wanting to let go. She pressed them back so she was leaning him against the now closed door, frenzied hands pulling clothes and stroking as much skin as they could. Bill's tongue traced Hermione's lips and she let him enter her mouth, both fighting for dominance and deepening the kiss. Bill switched their positions and pushed Hermione into the door with his hips and his hands hungrily grabbed her breasts under her clothing. A loud, animalistic moan was released from Hermione's lips in response.

"Aah Bill... We can't... Fleur" Hermione sighed through moans and pants. Bill moved his mouth to her ear and licked and kissed his way down her neck to her collar bone.

"She's gone... We both want this" Bill breathed onto her neck while he kissed her skin, his hands still roughly at her breast.

"But Ron... What about" Hermione's concern for her friend was not needed, but didn't deter Bill's affections.

"Did he ever make you feel... like this" While Bill was directing his mouth to Hermione's neck, his hand had slipped beneath the waistband of her skirt and his fingers were now stroking Hermione's wet folds through her damp cotton underwear. Her breath was halted and she threw her head back and moaned into the new, breathtaking feeling. She had never been touched in this way before and she relished every moment. Hermione couldn't think it could get any better until Bill pushed aside her underwear and his fingers came into contact with her skin and he dipped inside her. Her legs were shaking and her breathing was uneven and shallow.

"Shit Bill" Hermione hissed through gritted teeth. Her vocal triggers urged Bill on. He removed his hand, much to her disappointment and he lowered himself so he was kneeling in front of her. His hands stroked up her legs and he lifted her skirt up around her waist. Hermione, self conscious about her body tried to push his hands away but Bill carried on. He lifted her skirt and kissed the cotton covering that was now soaked. Realising her self-consciousness, Bill did not remove her underwear, but push them aside so she could see her folds. He cautiously moved his mouth closer to her and lightly flicked her clitoris with his tongue, causing Hermione's knees to nearly give way. To steady her more, Bill lifted her left leg and placed it on his shoulder, so she was leaning on him and he was closer to her wet sex.

"Tell me when to stop. I don't want to hurt you" Bill looked up at her face, twisted with the new emotions she felt.

"Bill... Please" She begged. Her release was building and she needed him to carry on. He sucked and licked her clitoris while he moved two fingers inside her, with her muscles tightening around him. Her breathing became shallower still and her orgasm came closer. She had her hands in Bill's hair now, pushing his skilled tongue into her folds. She screamed in euphoric bliss as her breath froze in her throat and Bill brought her to her first climax. She tensed her legs and shook as her body felt something she had never felt before. Bill removed his fingers when her orgasm had passed and she slid down the door to meet Bill. He gathered her in his arms and there they stayed, holding onto each other as though their lives depended on it.

"Hermione, I'm-"

"Don't say you're sorry. I'm not" She pushed herself up and looked at him, face to face. He's face was graffitied with hurt and anguish. He felt as though he'd just taken advantage of his brother's best friend. He HAD just taken advantage of his brother's best friend. "Meet me; tomorrow. Near the big tree by the pond after dinner" and with that, she left. He was still slumped on the floor and he watched the door, hoping she would come back. He heard the rattling plumbing as she turned the shower on to wash and get ready for bed. He sighed and made his way back to Charlie's room. His mind had been turned upside down and he needed someone to reorganise it.

"Need a hand with silencing charms, Big Brother?" Charlie teased as Bill walked in. "Don't worry, I came upstairs after Hermione and cast one before the others could hear. Didn't think Ron would appreciate hearing you and her together"

"What do I do, Char. I've fucked things up so much" Bill sat and hung his head in his hands.

"Listen, she's a strong, smart girl. If she didn't want anything to happen, she wouldn't have let it. What did she say?" Charlie was being rational, and Bill had to concede that he had a fair point.

"She wants to meet me tomorrow by the big willow in the garden. Think I should go?"

"Not my call, man. It's up to you. Do you want to go?" Charlie looked at his brother in the face, trying to read his thoughts.

"I want to know where I stand" Was his answer.

"You know that's avoiding the question, but the only way you can find out is if you go to her tomorrow. Just, don't do anything stupid, yeah? You know how good Ginny is at Bat Bogie hexes. And Ron will kill you if you fuck her around. And Harry will curse your remains for good measure" Charlie concluded. He raised himself from his bed and walked to the door. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to find some more cigarettes and maybe even get my leg over. Night Bill"

Hours later Bill fell into a restless sleep while replaying his latest encounter with Hermione over and over in his mind. He decided once and for all to see her after dinner.

The following day Hermione, Ron and Harry were mostly hidden in the attic, hiding from a still furious Molly. Bill was restless, twitchy and agitated so Charlie forced him to go to Diagon Alley with him, just to get him out of the way. They had both promised to be back for dinner; Bill had an important date to keep after all.

Dinner passed in a polite manner, with only a modicum of tension. Bill and Hermione didn't speak much, only the necessities of 'May you pass me the potatoes' and 'would you like the pepper?'. Charlie spoke in whispers to Bill, and Hermione, Ron and Harry were arguing over the usefulness of some spells they had learnt at Hogwarts the previous year. Hermione seemed distracted, as though the impending meeting with Bill was on her mind. She once again excused herself from the table early and went upstairs. Almost three hours later, when most of the Weasley's were in bed, Bill saw Hermione leave through the kitchen door. He was sat in the living area with Ron and Ginny and watched them play a particularly vicious game of wizard's chess. As they were so intent on their game, Bill silently vacated the chair in the corner and followed the path Hermione took towards the ancient tree by the pond without either of them noticing.

As he arrived, she was stood facing out over the large pond. It was late and the moon was shining, but she had bewitched blue flames to hang in jars nonetheless.

"Hermione?" Bill tentatively asked, allowing her to know he was there.

"You came" Was Hermione's response. She turned and looked at him. She wanted to touch him, but folder her arms to stop herself. There was a silence between them that wasn't uncomfortable and spoke volumes between them. They realised they had something; something that was worth pursuing. After a time, Bill couldn't stay quiet much longer.

"Where do we stand, Hermione? Is it true what Ginny said?" He asked, moving to stand beside her and look out over the pond. When he was younger he thought that the pond made the world look huge.

"Well, that depends on what Ginny said. If it was about my feelings towards you, then it's true. I want this, Bill, and judging by yesterday, I think you want it too" Hermione turned to look at him, arms still firmly crossed across her chest.

"But I'm so much older than you" It was Bill's turn to look to the side and into the face of someone who confused him so. "And Ron? What about him?"

"Ron is like my brother. I don't feel for him in the same way I feel for you. He knows it too, after hunting horcruxes with me; we just don't work that way".

Bill put his arm around Hermione's shoulder as she shivered in the cool night breeze. She looked up, unfolded her arms and hugged him back. The intimacy was thick and their feelings for each other out in the open. A sense of relief washed over them both and Hermione stood on her toes to kiss him. He wasn't the tallest Weasley, but she still only just managed it.

"Do you want this, Hermione?" Bill asked, damning his paranoia to the depths of hell. "Tell me you're sure"

"I want this, Bill. I want you" was her reply before Bill's lips came crashing down onto hers, much like the previous night. Their heated kisses had them grabbing at clothing and tearing buttons off shirts. Hermione reached for her wand and transfigured a rock into a blanket and she lowered them down onto it. With Bill lying on top of her, all she could do was run fingernails down his back and pull his hair from the thong holding it back, causing it to cascade down around his beautiful scarred face. With more haste than the previous day, Bill plunged his hand straight into the waistband of Hermione's skirt and under her underwear. He grunted and moaned into her kisses as he roughly circled her swollen clitoris. Her moans met his, never once breaking the kiss which was deepening with the swirling of tongues and the messy clashing of teeth. Bill's fingers became slick as soon as she dipped inside her heat, causing her to arch her back into his chest.

"What do you want, Hermione" Bill teasingly whispered to her as he inserted a second finger into her wetness; the new sensation causing a muffled scream and an almost instant orgasm. "Tell me" Bill added.

"Aaah Bill... I want you... ohh... Inside me. Please Bill" She managed to say while he teased and caressed her sex. He removed his hand and stood to remove his jeans. There was no time for him to become fully undressed; he needed this too much. He kneeled between Hermione's legs and pushed them open. Her skirt was also pushed up to her stomach, exposing her wet knickers that were still in place. Bill carefully removed them and put his mouth to Hermione's folds. With tantalizing licks and teasing flicks of his tongue, he stimulated her more.

"Bill... Now" Hermione panted, harshly running her hands through his hair. He removed his mouth from her and opened her legs as much as possible, preparing her for his next move. He looked down at the less-than-innocent girl in front of him. Her hair was splayed out around her and she looked ironically angelic as he was about to enter her.

"This may hurt for a second" he warned as he lined the head of his shaft with her opening. Slowly, he pushed his hips into hers and he heard her cry out at the new sensation. A small tear escaped her eye and Bill kissed it away as the pain went away. He waited for her to become used to him before slowly moving in and out of her. Bill was hard, even before he entered her. He knew he wasn't going to last long enough to satisfy Hermione as he should. Her muscles were already tightening around him, and the smoothness of her was superb. She was fulfilling all of his fantasies.

Bill could feel himself coming to climax, and he didn't want to come before Hermione so he brought a hand in between them to stimulate that bundle of nerves that were oh-so sensitive. This was enough for Hermione to scream out Bill's name and come to a shuddering orgasm. Her internal muscles clamping down tightly onto his cock and her back arched, pushing her body into his. The electricity that was built in Hermione passed to Bill as he came to his climax a fraction of a second after Hermione. The sight and sound and smell of her pushed him over. She was more beautiful than ever. He released his hot seed into her as they rode out every shock and shudder together. Bill's arms became weak and be placed himself on top of Hermione, shielding her from the elements, and stayed there until their breathing was calm and the height of their intimacy had passed.

Hermione reached for her wand that was placed next to the blanket and used it to conjure a second one that she laid over them both. They stayed there, holding and making love to each other until the morning light broke and their night had ended.

"What do we do, Bill?" Hermione asked as they watched the sun rise over the pond. The pale yellow light covered them and revealed the extent of their nocturnal activities. Clothes had need shed, grass flattened and now Bill was leaning back on his elbows, with Hermione's cheek to his chest, listening to his heart beat.

"We don't tell anyone yet. It's too soon"

"What about Ginny? She knows how we feel about each other?"

"We ask her not to tell anyone. We can always threaten to remove a toe or something if she does" Bill smiled at the woman lying across his chest.

'This might just last' he thought.

_Fin._


End file.
